


Forever

by Winterbornbree



Category: Brigadoon: Marin & Melan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbornbree/pseuds/Winterbornbree
Summary: Sometimes, love stories end as tragedies...(Oneshot)





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a what-if. 
> 
> I often wondered if earlier drafts of Brigadoon ended with the deaths of Marin and Melan ( as seen in the last episode) as it seemed to tie itself up at that point. It's a bit short, but hopefully as I re-edit it, I'll add a bit more detail.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a comment if you're so inclined.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Brigadoon: Marin and Melan. All rights go to Yoshitomo Yonetani and Sunrise.

How could he be so careless?

Melan Blue stared into the eyes of his adversary, Kuston Brown - the fourth Gun-Swordsman - as he plunged his sword deep into Melan's chest. There was nothing. No spark of life.

Melan's blood sprayed out with high intensity, drenching his body and Marin. He instinctively tightened his hold on her very still form. It didn't matter - she couldn't feel it.

"You are an old model after all, Melan. You were no enemy of mine."

Melan didn't miss the underlying insult of his words as he tried to keep his groaning under his breath. "Kuston..." He growled before coughing up blood. He tried to keep himself from violently choking. Kuston had hit him in a vital area. It wasn't something he was coming back from.

"It's over," Kuston stated simply, giving a little twist of his sword. Melan trembled as he closed his eyes. His senses were going wild with pain.

Melan tried to catch his breath. Ignore the agony. Unbeknownst to Kuston, he was drawing out and gathering Marin's biological information, melding it with his own. Her powers were now his for the time being.

"You became too focused on killing me..." Kuston looked confused, his mouth drawing into a thin line. Melan opened his eyes, a steely glint hinting at the end that lied ahead for them. "Victory is not yours!"

Kuston widened his eyes when he finally figured out Melan's plan. Melan's appendages - one that was nestled in Marin's hair; one that had snuck its way between Kuston's wings - began to glow softly. "You forgot that Marin carried biological information similar to that of the Creis."

Before Kuston could react, Melan swiftly activated his ampoule form. Kuston disappeared in a cloud of mist. The ampoule gleamed as it dropped into the dark depths, never to be seen again.

Melan watched it fall before slowly moving his gaze onto Marin. His pained expression softened into tenderness as he cradled her body. "I clicked the biological information needed to put him into an ampoule form. He won't be able to recover with his own power." Melan didn't know if he was explaining his actions to himself or to the girl he so fiercely loved.

"Finding the victory without killing the enemy... There is a great deal of truth in that. Isn't that what you've taught me, Marin?" He lowered his cheek on top of her head, breathing out slowly. He never felt more lonely than he did in this moment, lying in a crater and bleeding out.

He looked out into the darkened chamber with buildings destroyed - the only witness to the desperate last battle. Without him, Pyon, and Erin to conduct the Pasca ritual, both Brigadoon and Earth were going to destroy each other. Melan couldn't help but feel a strong mixture of grief and defeat. It was pointless.

He failed everyone in the end - Marin most of all.

Melan looked back at her again, tears starting to pool in his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thanks to you, I can finish my life without losing the truth..."

Melan was tired. He felt himself slipping off the precipice. "Thank you..."

He let go. 

He didn't know how far or how long he fell until he impacted the ground way below. He wasn't aware Marin slipped out of his grasp until he saw her battered body a few dozen feet away, a lone light source shining down on her.

Though Melan's eyesight began to fail, he managed to pathetically crawl towards her. He curled around her and let out a labored sigh. He couldn't breathe very well. His mind was beginning to darken - he knew his end was coming, and yet he felt peace like no other.

He would see Marin again; surely, she was waiting for him on the other side. Nothing would stop them from being together.

What was left of his coherent thoughts focused on Kuston and his mystery. _'Kuston... The reason why you didn't kill Marine or the Gun-Swordsmen was... because you understood the truth, wasn't it?'_ Melan slowly shut his eyes as the first traces of death began to overcome him.

 _'I didn't live to see the Pasca ritual, but I lived a full life. My responsibility ends here... Marin..._ Marin... _I won't ever let you go... We'll be together... forever...'_

He couldn't see anymore. His hearing was going out; his shallow breathing slowed to a standstill.

_'Forever...'_


End file.
